Usuk A haunting
by MustacheMafia
Summary: Alfred and Arthur just bought a new house! A large old house that has enough room for their adopted children Carolina (South), Hawaii, and Andrew(New York). But what will happen when they find out their dream house is cursed and has a demon living there to? T for cursing


"Come on Arthur we're almost there!" Alfred led his blindfolded husband out of the car, he was going to surprise Arthur with the house he bought for a great price too! It was a really old house and it was huge! It was built in the…will Alfred didn't know but he knew it was really old. It was close to a small town that had a great school for Alfred, and Arthur two adopted girls, Carolina and Hawaii. Though Carolina wasn't too happy about moving, she like the house Alfred pick and said she would give the town a try.  
"Alfred I can I take off this blasted thing now?"  
"Not yet Mommy!" Hawaii cheered she was four years old and was a beautiful little girl, long black hair that was almost always braided but sometimes she had her hair down like today. She had big dark brown eyes always filled with happiness and joy; they adopted her for Hawaii when she was one and a half her real parents died in a car crash. Her name was Hawaii so they decided to keep it; it suited her they thought as she got a bit older. Carolina laughed at her little sister excitement; at first you would think Carolina was Arthur's real kid and Alfred the uncle. She almost had the same green eyes as Arthur, and acted a lot like him. But she has light brown hair and has different personalities, she can be a young polite 13 year old girl but she can beat almost any boy's ass, in a fight or fencing. She was 6 when they adopted her and she had a bad past. They didn't know much because she refused to talk about it. But they leaned they she could 'see' ghosts. Alfred believes her 100% Arthur thinks it's just she has an over acting imagination. That was one of the reason Alfred wanted to move to a bigger and a house that wasn't haunted by what Carolina has told them about their two bedroom flat, the other reason was they adopted a young boy about 8 from New York and they didn't have a bedroom for him. So Alfred found a hundred year old house with like 7 bedrooms a giant kitchen (Arthur will not go near!) a study and a basement! That's what Alfred remembers about the house, it's been about a month since he bought it he had to pack everything up without Iggy knowing so it took a while. They got close enough to the house Alfred took off the blindfold,  
"Ta-da Welcome to our new house babe!" Alfred decaled, Arthur stood in shock for a moment before turning to Alfred and hugged him,  
"Alfred this place is amazing! How on earth did you find a place like this!?"  
"One of my co-workers lives around here and he overheard me talking to you about finding a bigger place to live and he gave me the address." Alfred smiled he was glad his husband like the house, the girls smiled too they liked the way it look and they thought this could be a new adventure, mommy could make this into a story since he was a writer and Daddy could still work at the air plane shop he worked at it was closer now. Carolina also liked it because she didn't have to deal with the girls who casted her out of the 'normal people' group and made her a weirdo and she can practice whenever she felt up to it no more 'your girl almost hit my son/girl, and lied saying he/she made fun of her, he/she an angle' god she hated city life most of the time. Hopefully she could have friends here and maybe try out for sports! Soon they entered the house and was shocked that there was still things in side, most of it they'll have to throw away but some of it looked really suiting for the house, Alfred had gone shopping the day before so the kitchen was full he said he'll go make lunch while Arthur and the kids looked around as the waited for the movers to get there. Carolina was the first to notice she felt like she was being watched and an uneasy feeling took over her she shrugged it off thinking it was because it's a new house and she wasn't used to it yet.


End file.
